Jake, take care of her
by TeamJacob85
Summary: This a Twilight Saga what-if. What if the Alice's vision of the battle happened and Jake did have to run with Renesmee? But, I'm putting my twist on it. You'll have to see who survives and who doesn't.  Rated M. ** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**
1. Take care of her

This a Twilight Saga what-if. What if the Alice's vision of the battle happened and Jake did have to run with Renesmee? But, I'm putting my twist on it. You'll have to see who survives and who doesn't.

This is my very first fanfic ever.

Please wish me good luck and review. Thank you!

** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

We're in the baseball clearing. Our family and friends on one side, Aro and his "team" on the other. They are here because of me. We're being accused of making me an immortal child, which Aro comes to find out isn't the truth. He thinks that now I'm a risk to vampires and humans.

"Alice," Daddy says softly. He realizes that it's them before we do.

"Alice!," Aro says, excitedly.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper walk up to Aro and his army. They are stopped by two of his guards, Felix and Demetri.

"My dear, dear Alice. We're so glad to see you here after all," says Aro.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind," comments Aunt Alice.

Aro looks at her suspiciously.

"Let me show you," she says and extends her hand to Aro.

Aro motions for his guards to let her go. Uncle Jazz struggles against them.

"Brother," says Cauis, cautiously. Alice walks up to Aro and he takes ahold of her hand. Aro gets a nasty smirk on his face while he's reading Alice's thoughts. She tenses up and so does Daddy and Uncle Jazz.

"It doesn't even freaking matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your damn mind," Aunt Alice says annoyed.

Aunt Alice turns and looks over at Momma.

"Now!," she whispers.

Momma looks at me, while I'm sitting on Jake's back. We look at each other sadly.

Then Momma looks at Jake saying, "Take care of my daughter."

Jacob turns and starts running into the woods with me.

"Freaking get them!," Caius yells.

As we race through the woods, one of the guards is following us, within seconds. He's actually running as fast as Jake, he lunges at us, which is his mistake. Jake battles him, with me on his back, ripping the vamps head off. I show Jake my feelings of: fear, relief and love.

_Thank you, my Jacob! _

He growls a sweet low growl, his wolfy answer to "you're welcome Ness".

We keep running towards our destination: Quillayute Airport. Its a private air strip. We stop in the woods, not far from Quillayute Airport and I get off of Jake's back. He phases back and gets dressed. He comes back looking me over.

"Are you ok Ness?," he asks.

"I'll be fine," I simply reply.

* * *

What did you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks!

Keep calm, it's just Alice's vision.


	2. On the run

This a Twilight Saga what-if. What if the Alice's vision of the battle happened and Jake did have to run with Renesmee? But, I'm putting my twist on it. You'll have to see who survives and who doesn't.

This is my very first fanfic ever. Please wish me good luck and review. Thank you!

** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

We walked the rest of the way to meet the private jet, that Grandpa Carlisle rented for us. Our intended destination: South America. Our stops are: Texas and then Rio. We are to hide out and move around Rio, very very remote areas of S. America and maybe Isle Esme. Isle Esme is a suggested place to stay, if we need to away from the mainland, if we have to.

All we had to do was board the jet. The staff and customs were already taken care of. They knew what was Grandpa's intructions were and no questions. They were sent pictures of Jake and I. Jake and I found a couch to relax on. We both sat, Jake put his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his. His warmth and smell helped me relax.

We had a story all planned out. I'm suppsed to be his daughter and were going on vaction, for Christmas break. He's more like a big brother, he's been around me since day 1. The flight attendent brought us a blanket and stared at Jake the whole time. I just rolled my eyes and snuggled closer.

I wanted to see what Momma packed for us. There were letters, a list and a desposable cell phone; already programmed. We already knew some of what we had to do, but not all of it. My family can be very secretive.

My letter said: My dearest Renesmee, I thought we would have forever together. But forever isn't as long as I'd hoped. I know now why Alice left me clues, it's to keep you safe. Everything you and Jacob will need is in this pack. Jacob will protect you and he'll help you learn about the Tekona legends. Love, Momma.

Jake also read it. I had tears in my eyes. He kissed my head and whispered low enough, that humans can't hear.

"It'll be ok Ness, we'll seem them soon." I sniffled and smiled at him.

He pulled out his letter. It read: Jake, take care of her. Teach her the legends. Keep moving and do as we planned. We have included instrustions of what we discussed and what we didn't get to. Spirits willing, we'll meet you in South America. Love ya, Bells.

"We can do this sweetie," Jake said smiling.

"I know", I smiled back, snuggling against him.

* * *

What did you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks!

Keep calm and love Carlisle.


	3. Texas

I'm sorry that it took me so long to get a chance to submit a new chapter. I've just been super busy.

This a Twilight Saga what-if. What if the Alice's vision of the battle happened and Jake did have to run with Renesmee? But, I'm putting my twist on it. You'll have to see who survives and who doesn't. This is my very first fanfic ever. Please wish me good luck and review. Thank you!

** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

We sat for awhile and I fell asleep. We woke up in Texas, when we landed to refill. We were both hungry. They had brought enough food to feed Jake and I. Jake has a large appetite, me not so much. I can live off both human food and animal blood. I wanted human food, but I would have to feed in the next two days. I don't have to eat as often as my family, only like every 3-4 days. If I don't, I'm like a diabetic without their insulin. It's not a pretty sight. He ate two hamburgers, two large pieces of pizza and some fruit, along with flavored water. I ate a salad and also had flavored water.

"Wanna get out and stretch?," I asked.

Jake smiled at me,"Sure, sure".

We got out of the jet to stretch, while they re-filled. I didnt realize that Texas was so warm, compared to Washington. The sun hit my skin just the right way and it sparkled a little. I'm so glad that no one noticed. After stretching, we got back on board and decided to read the instructions. They mentioned where we were to go and for how long.

We had reservations at specific places. We knew where to eat and everything. It was also mentioned where to obtain a vehicle. We had one wating for us at the airport. It was customed made for our long journey and the rough tarain. It also had camping gear, clothes, and other things we would need. My stuff was to be in hot pink and black bags, like Draculara from Monster High. Jake's in hunter green and tan, two of his favorite colors. My family is always prepared and like super rich. Stock market and Alice...just saying.

"They're always prepared, aren't they?," I asked, smiling.

"Seems that way," Jake chuckled.

* * *

What did you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks!

Keep calm and sparkle in the sunlight.


	4. South America part 1

I'm sorry that it took me so long to get a chance to submit a new chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.

This a Twilight Saga what-if. What if the Alice's vision of the battle happened and Jake did have to run with Renesmee? But, I'm putting my twist on it. You'll have to see who survives and who doesn't.

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! !**_

* * *

We fell asleep agian, woke in S. America and ate, before we un boarded. Jake and I said thank you, walked to our new vehicle. It was a white Toyota 4-runner. We got in and let the airport fall into the background.

Our first stop was a secluded hotel and we had a room with two beds, already in our names. We paid and went upstairs. Jake took the bed closest to the door, he can be a little over protective. I put the backpack on my bed and headed to use the bathroom. Jake also put our bags there. I did my routine and washed my face. I came back and plopped down on Jake's bed. He used the bathroom after me. He came back in our room and started pacing. We were supposed to be hearing from one of my family members by 6 pm, Washington time. Which it was. 5 seconds later, the cell rings. Jake answers it. Momma!

"Bells?," he asks, cautiously.

"_Jake?"_" she ask, just as cautious.

"We're at spot number 1. What's the plan?"

"_Keep to the plan. Call you at each spot."_

"Will do. Bella...be careful."

_"Always. You both also."_

Just like that, the call was ended. They only talked for like 10 seconds. I just stared at him. We both knew what to do. We are to stay the night and leave at first light.

We went to eat at a safe, nearby place. We ordered tacos and bottled water. Jake ate like over half and I had just 2. We paid and went back to our room.

On the way back, Jake tensed up.

_Vampire?_ I asked with my gift. He just simply shook his head. I remember Daddy mentioning that vampires are like everywhere, especially in shady areas. We walked back, to our room, as quickly as humanly possible.

* * *

What did you think? Please review.

Keep calm and always be a twi-geek.

My sister and I have a Facebook page called Twi-geeks United. Come check us out. http/www.


End file.
